stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Piatra
---- [[Afbeelding:Logo piatra.png|thumb|250px|Het logo van Tourism Piatra]] Piatra (1950 m) is een toeristencentrum hoog in het Libertaanse gebergte aan de voet van de Il Montagna. Piatra is de populairste wintersportplaats van Freedom Ski, vanwege haar ligging en grote aanbod van verblijfplaatsen. Piatra valt onder het centrale bestuur van het hele skigebied, maar wordt vooral onderhouden door Alexandru eq.. Piatra is het enige autovrije dorp; aan het begin van het dorp is een grote parkeerplaats waar men zijn auto kan achterlaten. Er zijn minitaxi's van het Taxibedrijf Rometa die u naar het door u gewenste hotel vervoeren. 's Zomers telt het dorp ongeveer 1300 inwoners, maar 's winters kan dat oplopen tot ongeveer 11700 inwoners. Piatra heeft een stedenband met Orcieru, een wintersportplaats in het Witte Gebergte, Adlibita. Sinds 29 september 2007 heeft de nationale bank van Libertas, De Vrye Banck, ook een bank in Piatra. Dorpsplan thumb|800px|center|Het dorpsplan Ligging De wintersportplaats ligt hoog in de bergen op 1950 m, en is daarmee de hoogstgelegen plaats in Libertas. Het dorp ligt ongeveer in het midden van het Libertaanse gebergte, en heeft een prachtig uitzicht op de "Il Montagna" (3428 m). Piatra ligt in de buurt Horse Valley. Geschiedenis Piatra werd in 1562 gesticht door een Roemeense kolonist genaamd George Ciobanu als herdersdorp, hoog in de bergen, weg van de stad en haar overheersers. Hij noemde het dorp eerst Piatra Ciobanului (steen van de herder), maar dat werd later ingekort tot Piatra (steen). Tijdens de renaissance maakte Piatra officieel deel uit van het district van Wikistad, maar de lieden daar bemoeiden zich niet met het herdersdorp. In de 20e eeuw toen de wintersport populair werd in Libertas begon het dorp te veranderen, er werd een grote weg aangelegd en veel hotels vestigden zich hier binnen no time. Een korte tijd heeft het dorp ook Piatra Montaniei geheten (steen van de Motagna). Toerisme Het dorp leeft van de toerisme. Er zijn overal hotels, restaurants, cafés, appartementen en vakantiehuisjes te vinden. Skipasjes kunnen gekocht worden bij de centrale piste in het dorp. Ski's worden verhuurd op verschillende plaatsen. Ook is er een skischool, genaamd Scola Piatra. Wij geven u hier een overzicht van de beste verblijfsplaatsen/eetplaatsen: *''Hotel la Goghille ****'', dichtbij de centrale piste, eigen restaurant en een perfect uitzicht op de Il Montagna. Met onze luxe inrichting kan uw vakantie niet meer stuk. *''Hotel Hergingen ***'', wij bevinden ons net boven Piatra en hebben een eigen ****-restaurant *''Restaurant Ciobanu ****'', het restaurant in Hotel Hergingen, net boven het dorp *''Vakantiepark Nuezell *****'', dit is hét vakantiepark van Piatra, met sauna, zwembad, restaurant, bungalows en nog veel meer! Nuezell ligt ten westen van Piatra *''Cota2000 ***'', een gezellig cafétje midden in het dorp Piatra. Een perfecte après-ski gelegenheid *''Restaurant Rafaël *****'', het restaurant Rafaël is een vijf-sterrenrestaurant in Piatra, ons luxe restaurant is een perfecte eetplaats voor na het skiën. *''Châlet Mossiere ***'', een stijlvol châletje net buiten Piatra (niet op 't dorpsplan) *''Quality, een gezellig supermarktje met een erg ruime keuze, veel kwalitatieve producten en extra assortiment typische bergproducten *''Hotel - TE KOOP *''Hotel - TE KOOP'' *''Restaurant - TE KOOP'' Wandelaars en mountain-bikers: *''Auerbacher Hof waar wandelaars en mountain-bikers welkom zijn (gevestigd in de gebouwen van Ski's van Jon '' Ski-verhuur en pasjes: *Sport1950, nationale verhuurder van ski's, snowboards, slees en accessoires *Pasjes bij de centrale piste in het dorp en bij het voormalige gemeentehuis *Ski's van Jon (bedrijf stopgezet en overgenomen door Auerbacher Hof). Ook kun je zelf châlets kopen in Piatra: *''Châlet Auerbach'' - Aesopos *''pension Schnitzel'' - Bob I *''Huize Ciobanu'' - Bucureştean *.. Skipistes thumb|right|450px|Het skigebied van Piatra In het skigebied zijn er 16 pistes en 6 skiliften. De pistes zijn samen 62 km lang. Groen - beginners *2 pistes, allebei half in het dorp. *Gemiddeld 500 meter lang. *'s Avonds wordt er veel op gesleed. *In de ochtend worden beide pistes gebruikt door Skischool Scola Piatra *Beide pistes zijn 's nachts verlicht Blauw - gemakkelijk *6 pistes *Gemiddeld 4,6 km lang *1 verlichte piste *Langste piste 8,6 km lang *Kortste 2,6 km lang Rood - medium *5 pistes *Gemiddels 5,4 km lang *Geen verlichte pistes *Langste 8,3 km lang *Kortste 2,7 km lang Zwart - moeilijk *3 pistes *Gemiddeld 7,9 km lang *Niet verlicht *Langste 10,8 km lang *Korste 5,1 km lang *Bijzonderheden: "La Montagna" is de hoogste piste van Libertas, beginnende op de top van de Il Montagna (3428 m) Boeken Wil je een hotel of een andere verblijfsplaats boeken in Piatra? Klik dan hier! Projecten right|thumb|Hallo in [[Piatra in de Libertas]] Hallo, het geesteskind van Aesopos en the meeting place for kidz and parents and every single soul. Wij willen autistische kinderen, hun ouders en iedereen die ermee te maken heeft, uit het isolement halen. Eilandjes van kennis in het hoofd van autistische kinderen met elkaar verbinden door bruggen te bouwen zodat iedereen deze kan bewandelen om die eilandjes te leren beleven. Vandaar ook dit initiatief: een ontmoetings- en therapiecentrum in Piatra. In een zee van groen, een oase van rust, samen aan een toekomst werken. In Libertas wordt het mogelijk. Categorie:Piatra Categorie:Dorp